Angelic Sin
by delilanah
Summary: <html><head></head>maka the princess of angels is kidnapped by the hell prince soul eater rated M for language/slight rape/ and future lemons</html>
1. prolouge

Angelic sin

By: Delilanah

summery:

maka the princess of angels is kidnapped by the hell prince soul eater.

AN: this is my first ever fanfic soo... please dont hate me! andexcuse my punctuation and spelling errors :3

PROLOGUE:

Zeera kneeled before the red headed man who sat high on a throne of gold and white. a women with blonde hair sat on a smaller clutched a bundel to her chest, her black hair cascaded around her distraught face and pale gray eyes " please don't do this!" Zeera begged.

"theres nothing i can do Zeera" said the man looking down on the trembling women sadly.

"She broke the law Spirit!" said the women coldly "she deserves this punishment! She gave birth to that...MUTANT" she spat the last word like it was venom looking at the budle in zeera's arms.

"quite Kami!" Spirit hissed, he stood up his blue cape swishing slightly."Zeera, becuase you have bore a child to the hell king, Discord, I Spirit, king of the heavens and angels, banish you and your child to fall" he said pointing at her.

Zeera's sholders shook with unshead tears. she looked up at the king, her eyes full of hurt and betrayal. "I will return to heaven, my soul will rule the heavens above and hell below. Your child will be my sons concubine! Your heads will be mounted on a wall like trophies! You will never truly rid of me, even if you end my life, eat my spirit and take my grace, i will haunt your dreams your every waking hour!" she yelled as a vorxex of bright colors curled around her and her and her child,then they disspered, leaving the king and queen alone in the throne room.

Meny years had past since Zeera had been forced from her home. Her lover, Discord, the king of hell had taken her and her child in. She lived in the dark stone castle with her white haired husban, watched her son, soul grow. Over the years her anger grew, Discord began training, his son at a young age, beating the boy when he did something wrong. By the age of 1900 (19 in human) he was skilled in shadow and dragon magic and a master scythe was dangerous, as was his companian blackstar, a fear demon and a master assassin.

"Mother" said the spiky snow haired boy " Mother, im bored, can blackstar and i go play?" he asked grinning his razer edged teeth glinting slightly. His red eyes with slits for pupils darted to the blue haired boy.

Zeera looked at her son " of course, why don't you go play with the birds?" she said with a grin watching her son walk away.

AN: so im going to turn this into a real book :3 please comment your opinions and thoughts i lime peoples input


	2. Chapter 1: kidnap

Angelic sin

by: Delilanah

AN:

CH 1:

Maka hated being her mothers doll. The pretty little angel who had everything done for her. She was to sit and look pretty, to be polite. She was told how to act, who to talk to, what to wear. She hated it! She missed her father who had treated her like a living thing rather then a toy, but he had died a few thousend years ago, leaving her mother, kami in charge of the heavens and unfortanatly in charge of maka. At the age of 1754 (around 17 in human) maka was forced to watch her mother give advise to other angels. She sat in a throne of silver, gold, and pale purple. she wore a long white and silver open back dress to show her complex and intricat wing tattoos. she fiddled with an ash blonde pigtail, curling the tip around her white gloved fingers, she was starting to hot in the sholder high gloves. She sighed softly as an angel left the throne room. A guard walked in and bowed "thats all for to day my la-" he was cut short by a vortex of light and dark colors. The guard drew his sword. Two men stepped out of the vortex, the fisrt had a black dragon mask with white horns coming out of its head, dragon head wore a blood red shirt and a black long coat with black skinny jeans and combat boots, behind him curled a long white tail with a barb at the end. he held a lithle scythe it was a mix or red and black. The second man had spiky blue hair and a star on his arm, he held a long black sword and a sidistic grin.

"Maka, go" hissed kami.

Maka stood slowly, her green eyes wide with fear, she took a few steps back then turned and ran down the hallway towards her room. She glanced to the side as she ran and saw a mass of blackness fallowing her, it suddently burst from the wall and blocked her path. She stopped and turned quickly. She could hear screams and the sound of metel on metel bouncing off the white walls. She slid to the floor and covered her ears trying to block out the sicking crunches and cries of paim, she clenched her eyes shut tight. After a bit she uncovered her ears, she only opened her eyes when she herd footsteps. Maka looked up to see the dragon headed man now splattered with blood stood before her. she whimpered softly, he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up, she cried out in pain as he dragged her down the hallway and thru the vortex. Maka closed her eyes, when she opened them she found herself in dark dimly lited hallway. the man continued to drag her along by the hair iqnoring her whimpers and protests. He pulled her into a room lit by a small fire place. Her kidnapper threw her to the ground.

"Mother i've found a little lost kitten" he sneered "can i keep her? i've always wanted a pet" he said grinning wickedly.

Maka looked up to see a dark haired women sittingin a chair "Of course my dear" said the women "Make sure you take _good_ care of her" she said her words laced with vemon, making Maka shiver, She looked at the dragon headed man, his body was invelpoed with shadow. when the shadow dissapired, a handsome man stood before her. He had spiky snow white hair, his eyes a crimson red.

She staired at him, her hands shaking slightly.

"Get up" he told her, his red eyes burning into her.

She got to her feet slowly still watching the handsome red eyed man. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room and back into the hallway. He tugged her along, he stopped at a door. He opened the door and pushed her inside.

"Tsubaki, i want her in a new dress, and showing more skin" he said

"yes lord soul eater" said a girl with long black hair and purple eyes. 'lord soul eater' turned and walked out closing the door behind him.

Maka looked around and looked at the girl.

"Hello princess" said tsubaki softly

"J-just Maka is fine" said the angel

Tsubaki nodded and pulled out an emerald green dress " is this alright?" she asked with a small smile.

Maka nodded and reached up and undid the clap of her dress letting it fall. When she put on the green dress tsubaki took her hair down and put silver and gold beads in her looked at herself in a mirror, the green dress left her arms, sholders and part of her chest bare, the slit on the side of her dress reached up to her hip showing much then was proper. Tsubaki had outlined her eyes in black and put ankelts on her ankles and left her feet bare.

"there" Tsubaki said with a smile"you look beautiful"

Maka frowned slightly"thank you tsubaki" she muttered.

The raven haired girl smiled then lead her out of the room and down the hall way.


	3. Chapter 2: Soul eater

Angelic sin

By: Delilanah

AN: i would like to thank mary for her awsomeness and briliance :3 and noodle-dare...shes my roleplay buddy.

i also want thank the people who are following this crappy story

CH 2: Soul eater

Soul satside ways in the black and gold throne his legs hangging off one arm, his eyes closed and humming softly, one foot swaying to an unheard beat.

"lord Soul" said the soft fimiler voice of Tsubaki.

Soul opened his eyes and looked in the derection of her voice. his lips curled into a devilish grin at the sight of the angel , her skin was a cream color, her thigh just visible from the slit up her emerled green dress. Soul stood and walked over to the small angel and stood infront of her, making her take a step back quickly, but Soul pulled her close by her waist. She let out a soft squeak and blushed slightly, she lookied up at him, her head barly came up to his collerbone. He grinned down at her and squeezed her side gently. She let out another squeak and her hands jumped to his chest and grabbed his shirt, which made him grin more "something wrong little one?" he whispered in her ear making her shiver.

"Maka" she muttered her face burning.

"what?"

"my name is Maka" she said looking into his eyes.

He sneered "i'll call you by your name when im curten i won't kill you" He said pleased when she flinched slightly, looking away from him. He chuckled and pulled her closer so she was pressed against him. She wiggled trying to get away from him, but he held her tighter.

"Let go of me!" Maka cried struggling harder.

He growled softly and put a hand on her back right over her wing tattoos, making her gasp and stiffen then shiver.

Soul grinned lustfully "was that pleasure little angel?" He whispered in her ear makingher blush again, he ran his fingers over her wings wanting to get a reaction and huffed when she only maneged to wiggle away from him, her face red.

Soul chuckled and put his face close to hers, his lips invhes from hers " your mine little one" he said softly "If you behave, i won't hurt you"

"I will never be yours!" she hissed pushing him away, she turned and ran out of the throne room, her anklets jingiling as she ran. She turned a corner and slammed into someone, making her stumble back and a hand grabbed her arm. She looked up to see the blue haired man.

"good catch blackstar!" Said Souls voice from behind her.

"you need to keep your pet on a leesh"said blackstar with a grin.

Maka tried to get away from him despritly, the fear in her building up the longer the blue haired man held her, her body starting to shake with fear. She kicked him in the calf, he hissed and let go of her, but another hand grabbed her and pulled her shaking body close to them.

"calm down" said a soft, soothing voice in her ear "your fine, it's alright, calm down"

Maka stopped shaking, holding tight to the shirt of the person holding her. She looked up to see the red eyes of the hell prince, Soul eater. She blushed and let go of him quickly.

"you look tired" he said in the same soft and soothing voice "would you like to sleep?"

She nodded slowly and glanced at him, his eyes where warm instead of cold and hard like when she had first seen them.

He let go of her and grinned at blackstar and started to walk.

Maka glanced at Blackstar fearfully then huried after Soul.

"you'll be sleeping with me" Soul said over his shoulder.

"Wait..what?!" She squeaked.

Soul chuckled "you have to share my bed with me, don't worry i have a big bed" He said stopping at a door and opening it.

Maka walked in and looked around, the room was large, the walls made out of the same dark crimson brown as the rest of the castle, there where torches on the walls with flames of bright blue, there was a large mirrior on a wall, aways away where crimson chairs and a couch. The bed was larger then a king, it was a canopy with black curtents on each side, on both sides of the bed where night stands.

Maka walked over to the bed and pulled back a curten to see the bed, the covers where black and red, when she touched them she found they where soft and smooth like silk.

Soul walked over to the other side and drew back the cutan and grinned at her.

She huffed and took off the anklets and put them on the night stand and got into bed "stay on your side" she mumbled

Soul laughed "no promises"

AN: im not sure when ill update it will just sort happen


	4. Chapter 3: flower crown

Angelic sin

By: Delilanah

AN:

CH 3: flower crown

Soul watched the angel close her emerald eyes, he grinned and scooted a tad bit closer to her, then closed his own eyes. When he opened them he found himself standing in a field full of flowers that seamed to stretch on forever in every direction, there where thousands of different flowers. He squinted and looked around , the sky was blue and the sun was high above him, maybe it was heaven he thought

"its earth" said a soft voice behind him. He turned to see Maka her hair in pigtails and wearing a sky blue dress and a crown of flowers adorned her head.

"I've never dreamt of earth though" Soul said.

"you wouldn't have dreamed of this field, its my field…so you must be in my dream"

He scoffed " how am I in your dream?" he asked.

She shrugged " no idea" she said "but since your here you can help me"

He raised an eye brow "with?"

She pointed to her crown " you need one"

"why the hell would I want a damn flower crown?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Because its my dream so shut up and deal with it!" she huffed softly.

He rolled his eyes "fine what ever"

She smiled "grab all the flowers you want"

He sighed and grabbed random flowers and gave them to her.

She smiled and sat down and began to brad the flowers together.

Soul sat next to her and watched her with fascination. When she finished she put it on his head and giggled softly.

"not so scary anymore are you?"

He blinked "I feel stupid" he said and reached up to take it off but Maka smacked his hand gently

"no"

He narrowed his eyes.

She stuck her tongue out.

He grinned and touched her tongue with his. She squeaked and jumped back and covered her mouth, her face bright red.

Soul laughed loudly "your face is as red as a tomato!"

She rolled her eyes and pushed him over. He continued to laugh, he took a deep breath and lay there for a bit then sat up "this dream is boring"

"then wake up" Maka said with a shrug.

"I can't just wake up on command" he rolled his eyes.

"well I can" she said "close your eyes"

He sighed and did so, when he did his chest and left arm felt warm. His eyes opened and he yawned. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he felt weight on his chest and arm, he looked down to see Maka, with her head on his chest and holding onto his shirt. His left arm was curled around her, his hand on her exposed thigh, which was draped across his legs. The black confuter was at the end of the bed. He grinned and rubbed her thigh with his finger tips gently.

Maka shivered and smiled softly, nuzzling her face into his chest. He kept doing it, grinning more at her reaction. She gripped his shirt a little tighter and her eyes fluttered open, she blinked and looked at Soul, who was still rubbing her tight.

"morning baby, ready for round two of sex?" he asked with a wicked grin.

Maka turned dark red and made an out raged noise, she tried to sit up but Soul pulled her back down.

"I was only joking" he laughed as she tried to wiggle away from him "I'll let you go if….you kiss me" he said.

"excuse me?" Maka hissed.

"kiss me and I'll let you go, not back to heaven, ill just let you get up"

"never"

"I guess we're going to be here all~ day!"

Maka huffed softly and shifted in Souls grip "f-fine" she mumbled and kissed his nose quickly her face red.

He blinked then laughed and let go of her. She sprung out of bed "remember the flower crown, he's not scary with the flower crown" she said softly.

"so we did share a dream" he said softly in her ear, making her jump "ill take that as a yes, I have stuff to do today so im taking you to tsubaki" he said.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and nodded.

Next chapter: demons:

"I don't have to answer" she said softly.

He grinned devilishly " I bet I can make you"


	5. Chapter 4 : demon addiction

Angelic sin

By: Delilanah

AN: im posting 2 chapters today cause i was in the mood to type, and im posting alot of chapters because i already have them written i just need to type them.

WARNING: lime-ish stuff

CH 4 : Demon addiction

* * *

><p>Maka followed her kidnapper down the hallway to the place where Tsubaki was.<p>

Soul opened the door and pushed her in gently " Tsubaki new clothes" he said " bring her to me in a hour" he turned and closed the door.

Tsubaki smiled " good morning Maka"

"good morning Tsubaki" Maka said with a small smiled.

Tsubaki smiled back and pulled out a dress that was like the one she was wearing but was crimson. Tsubaki left Maka's make up alone, only doing minor touch-ups, she also left the jewelry alone.

The girls wandered around the castle for a bit, Tsubaki showing her different things including the giant library that was 4 stories high, she showed her the bathroom and a few other places.

"Tsubaki?"

"yes?"

"what kind of demon are you? I know there's lots of different kinds"

Tsubaki smiled and stopped walking, she pushed up her sleeve to reveal tattoos, they where spots and electric bolts going up her arm.

"im an electric hyena" she said with a smile.

"wow, do all demons have tattoos?" Maka asked touching the spots.

Tsubaki nodded " demon's tattoos go up the arm, and the tattoo depends of the type of demon, theres a book about it in the library"

Maka nodded excitedly.

"come, ill take you to the throne room" Tsubaki said and started walking again.

Maka followed her quickly. When they got to the door that lead to the throne room Tsubaki opened the door and stepped aside so Maka could go in. She walked inside and groaned softly at the sight of her kidnapper seated sideways in the great black throne.

* * *

><p>(point of view switch)<p>

Soul opened his eyes and a mischievous grin stretched across his face, he got up and walked over to the angel.

"Did you come to visit me baby?" he asked her softly, putting an arm around her waist.

Maka flushed and looked away from him.

He growled softly and grabbed her chin gently and forced her to look at him. "I asked you a question little kitten" he said putting his face close to hers.

"I don't have to answer" she said softly.

He grinned devilishly "I bet I can make you" he said running his finger tips over her tattoos, making her gasp and shiver.

"Are you going to answer?" he asked her moving his face closer to hers.

She flushed but stayed quite.

He chuckled softly "last chance" he breathed, pulling her close to him so she was pressed against him. Maka tried to push away from him her hands on his upper arms, but he held her with his superior strength.

Soul grinned and pressed his lips against hers gently. Something inside him flared when there lips meet. He suddenly wanted her, craved her. He ran his fingers thru her silky hair, felt her grip on his arms tighten slightly. He deepened the kiss slightly wanting the angel more and more. He forced her mouth open and pulled her tongue into his mouth, he felt her tongue slice on one of his teeth, her blood wasn't salty or tart like normal blood, it was sweet, like chocolate.

Maka gave him a hard shove making them both stumble back slightly.

Soul wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grinned "you little one, are addictive"

Maka wiped her mouth, her face a dark red, this demon had taken her kiss.

"don't ever do that again" Maka snarled

Soul laughed " no promises" he said stepping closer to her. She took a step back and felt a wall behind her.

He grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the wall, he held both wrists above her head in one hand, and put a knee between her legs so she couldn't move. She wiggled trying to get away.

Soul licked up her neck slowly and gently. It made the angel gasp and melt in his grip slightly. He grinned and the thing in him flared to life, something about this angel was driving him mad almost ravenous for her touch.

He let out a soft groan against her skin.

Maka shivered at the lustful noise that came from the demon, she struggled slightly but didn't really try.

The demon looked at her and grinned then let her go " we'll continue this later" he purred in her ear.

* * *

><p>Maka was sitting on the bed when Soul walked in. He grinned at the sight of her exposed thigh. She glanced at him as she put the anklets on the nightstand.<p>

Soul walked over and sat next to her, she inched away from him slightly. He gave her a lustful grin, which made her face go red and inch away from him more.

"what are you?" he asked softly.

She blinked slightly confused "I-I'm an angel" she said softly.

"then why are you so addictive? Your skin is more addictive then nicotine, your blood is sweet" he said softly putting his face close to hers "I crave you more then any other women I've been with, I want to feel your touch, to taste you…all of you, I _need_ you" he breathed putting a hand on her thigh" why do I want you so bad?" he asked moving his face closer "what are you Maka?" he breathed liking the way her name rolled off his tongue.

"I-I don't know" Maka muttered her face dark red.

"I want to know I _need_ to know" he said softly his lips brushing hers.

She sat perfectly still, leaning forward slightly grinning his coat jacket tightly.

Soul grinned and moved his hand up her thigh.

Maka snapped out of her daze and slapped Soul across the face " don't EVER try to to do that again!" she yelled angrily.

Soul blinked then laughed loudly "damn that hurt!"

She blinked in confusion.

He grinned and crawled over to his side of the bed and pulled off the black coat and dropped it on the floor. There where music lines going up his arms with dragons and music notes on it. He looked at her and smiled then lay down.\

Maka blinked then lay down as well.

* * *

><p>Next chapter: Night sky (dream)<p>

AN: please review! i really enjoy others feedback. have a question? have an idea? really liked a part? please please tell me!


	6. Chapter 5:Nightsky

Angelic sin

By: Delilanah

AN: this chapter is kinda short sorry

CH 5 : Night sky

* * *

><p>When Soul opened his eyes, he found himself standing beside a lake, which was reflecting the stars. He looked up at the sky, it was a mix dark blue, purple, red ,orange, and yellow, like the galaxies decided to surround just this lake. He looked around, despite the sky being dark he could see as though it where day. The lake was surrounded thick pine trees and thick undergrowth. It was silent besides the sweet and gentle song of the lake, And one other noise, it sounded like humming. Soul looked around again and saw Maka in a silver dress, she had her feet in the water, her eyes on the sky, her hair down and swaying slightly in a warm breeze that carried the scent of flowers, like the field of flowers was just on the other side of the trees.<p>

Soul walked over to her and watched her for a moment. "Is this earth too?" he asked softly. Maka turned and smiled slightly " there is no place on earth like this, this is my place" she said in a voice just as soft.

Soul nodded and looked at his feet which wear bare, he then looked at her and stepped into the water beside her, the water was neither cold or warm, it was just there. He smiled and looked at the sky. Maka began to hum again, the lake singing with her melody, after a while she started to sing. It was a lullaby of some kind, her voice was soft, soothing, sweet, like honey. Soul closed his eyes and listened to her blissful song. When she stopped, he blinked and looked at her.

"why'd you stop?" he asked softly. She looked at him and blinked "the songs over" she said "but I can sing it again for you if you want"

"please do little song bird"

She smiled softly and began to sing again. The demon closed his eyes a d listened to his angel sing. When she finished Soul opened his eyes and looked at her, then the sky. "you have a beautiful voice little one" he said glancing at her.

"flattery will get you no where" she said " but thank you demon"

"I have a name"

"I know, but I won't call you by your name until you call me by mine"

Soul huffed "Maka" he said softly.

"Soul" Maka said just as softly, looking at him and smiling.

"so what do you think of the castle?" he asked. She smiled happily" I love the library" He nodded " if your _really_ good" he winked at her and grinned making her blush slightly" I'll show you some other stuff you'll like" he said. Maka nodded her face still red. Soul chuckled softly and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he was back in his bed with his arms around Maka.

* * *

><p>AN: sorry again for such a short chapter! The next chapter is mostly info on demon types, towards the end it gets a little fun.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6: info

Angelic sin

By: Delilanah

AN: this is kinda a random filler chapter!

CH 6 : info

Maka was in the library, looking thru the shelves of book on the second floor. She wore a black dress that fades to red. She knelt down and smiled, pulling out a thick black leather book embroider with gold. She straightened up and held the book close to her chest. She walked down the spiral staircase to the main floor. She found a plush chair and plopped down, she then opened the book and flipped thru till she found what she wanted.

* * *

><p><span>DEMONIC POWERS<span>

Dragon- One of the more powerful magic types. The user can channel the essence of the dragon and take its form. Dragon form corresponds with secondary power.

Black Blood- One of the more dangerous and rare magic types. Black blood is extremely toxic to angels and will burn and/or kill them.

Plant- (see angelic powers)

Hyena- A laid back type of magic, but powerful when needed. Users are often immune to fear, death, ghost, and nightmare magic.

Fear- One of the dangerous magic's. Users secret a fear pheromone, causing victims to panic, if pheromone is strong enough it can cause death.

Death- One of the more dangerous and rare magic's. user is often over powered and extremely aggressive.

Shadow- uses shadow. Can create shadows and make them solid , can also hide in them and become shadow. When mastered can become very powerful.

Nightmare- goes hand in hand with Fear and Dream (see angelic powers). Demon can invade the dreams of others and creates nightmares, feeding off the fear.

Ghost- Often used as assassin magic, can faze thru walls and doors, can go unseen by many. Also type of hypnosis magic.

Blood- often skilled fighters and bloodthirsty, kill just for fun, sometimes called vampire magic because they enjoy tearing apart victims and drinking the blood.

Smoke- Goes hand in hand with ghost. Assassin/ hypnosis magic.

Fire- a common power, can create fire, is immune to fire/ heat. When mastered can create fire beast.

Creep-Assassin magic. Can walk unheard, excellent stalkers, enjoy fear.

War- goes hand in hand with battle magic(see angelic powers). Much more brutal, often bloodthirsty.

Defense- (see angelic powers)

Ice- Is a common power, can create ice/snow, is immune to cold, {the cold never bothered them anyways} when mastered can create snow/ice beast

Electric- can control electricity, can be vary powerful when mastered.

Lucifer- A extremely powerful and rare magic, very little is know. Some believe it is a combination of all demonic powers.

Earth- A common power, con control earth/stone

Time- (see angelic powers)

Canine- can be seen as a fault, often get attached, is a type of defense/ loyalty magic.

Sound(beat)-(see combo powers)

Parasite- can temporarily drain powers from opponent, when mastered can drain life.

Lure- can change voice and lure others to there death.

* * *

><p>"OI! MAKA!"<p>

Maka snapped her head up and came nose to nose with Soul. She leaned back and blinked " what?" she asked.

"I've been trying to get your attention" Soul said rolling his eyes, he then gave her a sharp toothed grin and put his hands on the arms of the chair, trapping her there. He put his face close to hers and looked into her emerald eyes, her face going red.

"Maka" he said in a deep (and slightly sexy) voice, which made Maka shiver slightly.

Soul put a hand on her neck gently, the thing in him springing to life. "why do I want you so bad little one?" he said in the same deep (and sexy) voice.

"I-I don't know" Maka mumbled softly, her face still red. Soul ran his fingers thru her ash blonde hair gently. "your like a god damn drug" he hissed softly, leaning closer so there lips brushed "say my name….please, I want to hear to say it" he breathed.

Maka blushed bright red, her hand had a mind of its own sliding up the arm that was still on the arm of the chair resting on his upper arm. " S-soul" she breathed softly, her hands shaking slightly.

Soul grinned "your hands are shaking little one" he said in the deep voice, his red eyes hooded slightly. Maka gripped his jacket sleeve to steady her hand. Soul smirked and rubbed her cheek bone with his thumb gently. " say it again"

"S-soul"

"fuck….. I don't think I can take it anymore" he hissed and pressed his lips to her. The thing in him, his addiction writhed with pleasure, if kissing the angel felt like this, then what would sex feel like with his little one? He grinned into the kiss at the thought of her screaming his name. He then pulled away and looked into the angel's eyes. Her eyes where slightly out of focus and something like fear flashed in them, she was also slightly breathless.

Soul grinned "no slap?"

AN: I kind feel like im making this go to fast, I have it written up to the 8th chapter and they're to…..close, soul is acting like a concerned boyfriend rather then a psychotic perverted Maka-addicted demon. And Maka is this helpless little thing instead of bad ass Maka. So after the 8th chapter things are going to change :3


	8. Chapter 7: Music boxes

Angelic sin

By: Delilanah

AN: sorry I didn't post anything yesterday! I'll post 2 chapters to make up! I wasn't in the mood to type yesterday! T^T forgive me!

* * *

><p>CH 7: Music boxes<p>

Maka blinked and looked at Soul "d-do you want me to slap you?" she asked slightly confused. Soul laughed " only if I can kiss you again after words" he sneered. She blushed and shifted slightly " was she seriously considering letting the demon kiss her again? Soul straightened up and offered his hand to her "I want to show you something" he said with a smile. She blinked and warily took his hand, it was callused and covered in pale scars. He pulled her to her feet and gently took the black and gold book and put it on a table. He then lead her out of the library and down the dark corridor.

"where are we going?" Maka asked glancing at her hand which Soul was still holding. "a secret place" Soul said looking at her over his shoulder. She huffed and continued to follow him reluctantly. They walked for a bit turning corner after corner, going hallway after hallway.

Suddenly Soul stopped in front of a bare wall, he looked at her and smiled , he then put his free hand on the wall. There was a horrible grinding noise as the wall slid away. "it's heaven!" Maka said happily. The room was white and gold and lit with brighter torches then the ones outside the room. Maka walked in and squinted at the brightness. She looked around, there was a glossy piano in one corner, a large cabinet opposite the piano. There where large pillows everywhere and plastered on the walls where "cat posters?" Maka asked looking at the snow haired demon. Soul smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. She laughed softly and walked over to the cabinet and opened it, inside where delicate looking boxes of varying sizes and shapes. She picked up one and looked at it and smiled softly "there music boxes" she said softly winding it up, it played a soft beautiful tune. She turned and looked at Soul and smiled.

"I…uh…I collect music boxes" He mumbled softly " don't tell anyone!" Maka giggled softly "no promises"

"that's my line!" Soul said with a grin, pulling her close to him. Maka flushed and looked away. "I think I deserve a reward" he said softly in her ear. "for?" Maka asked softly, glancing at him. "for showing you a little piece of heaven"

"and what 'reward' are you thinking of?" she asked. He turned her around and pulled her back to him so her back was pressed against his chest. "I want a free pass" he whispered licking up the shell of her ear and sliding his arms around her waist.

Maka shivered "a free pass?" she asked softly, slightly scared about his answer. "to do what ever I want to you, besides sex of course, you get that later" he purred in her ear, making her go dark red. "what do you say little kitten?" he whispered , kissing her bare shoulder. Maka shrugged slightly, she wanted to let him, but she would not become this demon's toy! She wouldn't become his pet. "I'll make you a deal, for every good thing I do, I get free pass" Soul said in that deep (and sadistically sexy) voice.

Maka glanced at him "d-depends on what you do" she mumbled. Soul grinned "im taking that as a 'deal'" he said "I'll be using that free pass later"

* * *

><p>AN: so I have ch 12 written…..-_- so many chapters to type! ANYWAY! Please review! I <span>LOVE<span> others opinions! if you have any questions PLEASE ask!


	9. Chapter 8: left, right, straight ahead

Angelic sin

By: Delilanah

AN: this is a music chapter! I don't own the song labyrinth by oomph! Or soul eater (wish I did!))

* * *

><p>CH 8 : left, right, straight ahead<p>

Maka ran down the dark wooden hallway, she couldn't wake from this nightmare. She kept seeing shadows out of the corner of her eye, flitting across the gray rotting wood. "Soul!" she cried out desperately, coming to a stop when the hallway spilt in three different directions. She knew Soul was here, he had been with her when they first started, but this place, this labyrinth , had separated them.

"left, right, straight ahead. There's not way out your dead" said a gravily rasping voice in her ear, causing her to scream and turn but nothing was there. She began to shake with fear and turned back around and ran left.

* * *

><p>(soul pov)<p>

Soul sprinted down the gray hallway, looking desperately for the angel and trying to get away from what ever was following him. "Maka!" he yelled, turning right, then left ,then right again. He could hear the raspy breathing of the thing following him, but when he turned there was nothing there "What do you want?!" he yelled "Where are you!?"

"behind you" rasped a voice in his ear. Soul turned, his left arm,(the one with the tattoo) up to his elbow became black and scaly, like dragon hide, his nails became long, steel talons. He lashed, but nothing was there. A snarl ripped from his throat and he began to run again, when he did he could hear the raspy breathing following him again. He ran faster, he _had _to find his little one.

* * *

><p>(maka pov)<p>

Maka ran as fast as she could, turning corner after corner. The shadows following her where getting closer and closer. She looked over her shoulder and slammed into something, she stumbled back and looked at what she had run into. Her eyes grew wide with terror. He looked out of place wearing gold in such a dark place. "there you are" said the blonde haired man, his blue eyes cold, that horrible sneer on his face.

"H-hiro" Maka squeaked backing away from him quickly, pure terror on her face. "where do you think your going?!" Hiro snarled grabbing her and slamming her against the rotting gray wood. "SOUL!" screamed Maka desperately, tears running down her face as Hiro began to grope her.

* * *

><p>(soul pov)<p>

Soul skidded to stop when he heard her voice "MAKA!" he yelled loudly . "SOUL!" his head snapped in the direction of his angel's voice and he sprinted down the hallway. "Maka I'm coming!" he yelled tuning several corners, until he heard faint whimpers. He turned a final corner and saw her, a man dressed in gold had her pinned against the wall and touching her. This man was touching _his_ little one! Soul clenched his fists and his left arm tuned scaly and black again. A deep, loud, bloodthirsty snarl ripped thru his throat. The man tuned slightly and looked at the white haired demon with cold blue eyes. Souls eyes flitted it Maka, who was trembling, her emerald eyes wide with fear and streaming with tears.

Soul ran forward with blinding speed and grabbed the man and pulled him away from his little one. He slammed the man against the by the neck with force and lifted him up. "How dare you touch her!" he roared, his slit pupils where thin, almost invisible in his rage. "How dare you touch my angel!" he squeezed the mans neck, his steel talons piercing his skin, causing blood to stain the gold shirt and run down Soul's arm.

"I do what I please with her. She's promised to me after all" chocked the man with a sneering grin. Another snarl ripped thru the Hell prince and he squeezed . After a moment, he let the body drop to the floor with a thud. Soul then turned to look at his little one. She had slid down the wall, her face in her hands and shaking violently. Soul knelt down and put his non-bloody/ scaly hand on her head gently "Maka? Little one…..little one are you alright?" he asked in a soft soothing voice. Maka lifted her head and looked at him, her eyes still swimming with tears. "S-soul" she chocked then threw her arms around him, buried her face into his neck and sobbed. Soul blinked in complete shock but wrapped his arms around her. "it's alright little one, I've got you, your safe now" he said softly and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: this is what I mean by soul being a concerned boy friend, and maka being this weak pathetic thing. Sadly after I wrote ch 9 I went to fast again…..fuuuuuck! But don't worry, soul goes on a massacre spree later on :3 I cant wait to do that part! but yah! please read and review my lovelies!<p> 


	10. Chapter 9: free pass

Angelic sin

By: Delilanah

AN: I actually wrote this part during zoology class XD, a thanks to galefreyan-ghost-detective for the bringing to life of bad ass maka :3

CH 9 : Free pass

* * *

><p>Maka walked down the dark hallway. The torches making her deep purple dress glow eerily. She walked to the throne room, Tsubaki had told her that Soul had wanted her. She opened the door to the room and walked inside, she saw the hell prince sitting at an angle on the black throne, leaning against one arm. He looked up and grinned when she entered "come here" she huffed softly and walked over, she stood in front of him, her hip cocked and her hand on her waist "what do you need?" Soul got a devilish grin and patted his leg. She turned red and scoffed "I am not sitting in your lap!"<p>

"I'm using my free pass, so the fuck down" Soul growled softly. Maka turned and crossed her arms " I don't remember agreeing to that"

Soul growled and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on to his lap with a grunt. She landed between his legs with a squeak. He then wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her still. He moved her hair to the side and licked up the shell of her ear. He moved the fabric of her dress, exposing her thigh. He ran his fingertips over her inner thigh, causing her to shiver against him. He began to kiss her neck and moved the arm holding her up slightly and grabbed her boob. She asked softly and tried to wiggle away from him, but he squeezed her thigh and bit her neck gently. She made a soft noise and tried to wiggle away from him again. He growled in her ear softly and moved his hand to the nether region.

"s-stop" Maka said wiggling harder. She elbowed him in the gut, he grunted and let go of her. She sprung away from him and glared at him "I told you to _**NEVER **_try to take advantage of me!" she yelled, out raged. Soul jumped up up and grabbed her arm. "I can do what ever the fuck I want with you, your mine!" he roared in her face. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes "let go of me!" she yelled trying to pull away, but Soul held her arm tighter. "I SAID LET GO!" she screamed, wings bursting from her back.

They where large and white with red stains here and there. Soul snarled and wings unfolded from his back, they where black with red skin, long black horns curled out of his head and a long black tail with red spikes and the barb at the end thrashed behind him. Maka pulled her arm away "to think I actually was starting to have feelings for you!" she yelled. Soul blinked "you have feelings for me?" he asked slightly shocked. " not anymore. Your nothing but a jerk who just wants sex!" she cried shaking her head hard. Her eyes streaming with tears. "that's all men want! Just sex! that's all men have ever wanted from me!" she wiped her tears, her shoulders shaking. " I'm nothing but a drug!"

"lilium" Soul softly. "w-what?" she sniffed softly. "why didn't I realize it before?! You must have the lilium soul!" Soul putting his hands on her shoulder. "this explains a lot, it makes since!" Maka blinked in confusion. Soul grinned and kissed her quickly. "I'm a fucking genius!" he said kissing her again "your literally a drug, that's why your so damn addictive! Go to the library and get the black and gold book and go to the Soul section"

"can't you just tell me?"

"no, go look in the book"

She huffed "just tell me"

"don't want to" he said with a sneer.

"tell me!"

"no!" he yelled.

"don't yell at me!" she yelled back.

"I do what ever I want!"

"God you're a pig!"

Soul sneered and grabbed her chin and put his face close to hers "if i'm the pig then you're my sow"

"I'm . not . Yours" she growled softly. "oh yes you are" he snickered and ran his fingers in between her wings. She shivered hard and her hands jumped to his chest. He grinned "see, your mine" he purred in her ear. She blushed and glared at him. "ooo, yah keep looking at me like that its kinky" he grinned. She blushed more and looked away but he forced her to look at him again. "remember little one, your mine, and I have no intention on sharing you…or hurting you" he said softly putting his hand on her cheek and kissing her forehead "your mine and mine alone, and if any other man touches you…I'll kill him" he snarled.

* * *

><p>AN:this chapter was interesting to write! but yah please review!<p> 


	11. Chapter 10: Lilium

Angelic sin

By: Delilanah

AN: sorry for this poopy chapter!

* * *

><p>Ch 10: Lilium:<p>

Maka sat in to the music room on a pile of large pillows, the thick leather black book in her lap. She flipped thru the pages, There where diagrams and drawings, scrabbles here and there. She stopped on a page labeled "Lilium"

* * *

><p>The Lilium soul is extremely powerful and rare. There may only be three lilium soul's in existence at one time. The soul is known at the living drug, the barer is often "addictive" others will go out of there way to touch and taste the barer. 'Addicts' have described the barer as "Irresistible, your always thinking about them, when you touch them, you start to lose control, you crave them". It's said that if you take the virginity of the barer, you will gain emence power. The blood of the lilium is sweet and can drive the 'addict' into a frenzy if to much is ingested. The lilium is often called the lust soul, as it can drive others into a lustful frenzy, the 'addict' will lose control while around the lilium. It is very difficult to keep control while around the lilium. Like all drugs if deprived the 'addict' will become hostile and aggressive and will do anything to get the lilium back. It is extremely difficult to become un-addicted.<p>

* * *

><p>Maka sighed softly and put her head in her hands. She was nothing more then the hell prince's drug, he cared about her soul, not her. " why do I have feelings for someone who only cares about my soul?" she asked her self softly. "I don't know, but who ever this guy is he sounds like a dick" said a soft voice. Maka squeaked softly and looked up to see Soul. "what do you want?" she asked. "just thought I'd say hi geez" He said sitting next to her, he reached to touch her arm but she moved away. "you can't touch me" she said looking at her lap. "your to addicted"<p>

"so?"

"If I'm ever going to leav-"

" your not leaving" he cut her off and grabbed her chin and made her look at him "I won't let you, I need you little one" he said moving closer to kiss her but she pushed him away with a hard shove. "you don't care about me!" she said "you just like the high you get when you touch me!"

Soul grabbed her wrists and pushed her down and pinned her to the ground and pinned her to the ground "yes, I do like the high you give me, in fact I love it, but I also care about you" he said his cheeks a little red "I really do". She looked away her face red. Did he really care about her? Or was he just saying it to keep her there? "I really care about you little one" he said softly "I want you to be mine" Maka looked at him her face bright red.

"If Kami….If kami comes to get you , and you want to leave…..I won't force you to stay" he said frowning a little "I want to protect you" Maka's eyes widened. Maybe the demon did care about her, if he was willing to let her go.

"I want to make you happy" he whispered. "I want to give you my everything"

* * *

><p>AN: he's acting to sweet! I have ch 13 written so after that I need to make him a dick again, unless you guys don't want me to! He could get really really pervy! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!~ ;3 sorry again for such a poopy short chapter!


	12. Chapter 11: All Mine

Angelic sin

By: Delilanah

AN: here you go my lovelies, enjoy your poopy chapter!

* * *

><p>CH 11: All mine<p>

The angel blinked a few times "how do I know your not lying?" she asked softly, looking at the demon who still had her pinned to the ground. "because I'm not" Soul said flatly, he let go of her and helped her up, his face still a little pink. "why do you like me?" Maka asked softly. "I don't know, just do"

"it's my soul"

"nah, that's an added bonus, makes things kinky, but I think its your stubbornness, your kindness, your independent for an angel, you judge me by what I do not what I am"

Maka blushed and looked at him. He grinned happily and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his lap, he warped his arms around her and hugged her, nuzzling his face into her neck. She blinked and just sorta sat there, her face, not sure what to do. Soul looked at her with one ruby eye and put a hand on her sensitive wing tattoo's, she gasped softly and arched her back a little. Soul chuckled softly and kissed her neck, then her jaw, then cheek, then lips.

"Please be mine little one" he whispered softly "be mine and mine alone". Maka blushed. Did she really want to go home? Forced to marry a man who hurt her, where she had no freedom. Where she was miserable. She looked in to the demons eyes and smiled softly. Soul grinned happily and kissed her, funning his fingers thru her ash-blonde hair. He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers and smiled softly "I can kiss you whenever I want without getting slapped now right?"

Maka laughed softly and shrugged. "I'm taking that as a yes" he said nuzzling his face back into her neck "all mine" he mumbled against her skin, then licked her neck, making her gasp. He chuckled softly and looked at her "I love the noises you make" he said softly running his fingertips over her thigh. She blushed and shivered then shifted in his lap. He smiled and held her tighter then fell back on the pillow so Maka was laying on his chest. "your beautiful you know that?" he said softly putting a hand on her cheek. She blushed but smiled " flattery will get you no where"

"it got me somewhere" he said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and fiddled with his black long coat "soul, I was reading about demon types other day, what types are you?" she asked.

"me? I have a few different types, I'm called the black blooded dragon for a reason, but I also use shadow magic too, I trained with one of my best friends hunter"

Her eyes got wide "black blood?"

"yah I got it from my dad, Discord"

She nodded and smiled. "what about you little one?" Soul asked.

"illation, star, maybe more, I'm going to read that part in the book next"

"Eibon"

"what?"

"The book is called 'The Book Of Eibon'" Soul said with a nod. Maka blinked and grabbed the black book. In small gold print at the vary bottom it read 'The Book Of Eibon' "huh…what you know" she mumbled softly and put the book down, she then rested her head on Soul chest .Soul wrapped and arm around her, the other under his head. Maka smiled softly and closed her eyes. A deep rumbling came from his chest with every breath, it sounded like a growl, was he mad at her? Her head shot up "I-I'm sorry" she squeaked. Soul raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean to make you mad!"

Soul chuckled softly "I'm not mad, in fact I'm very happy" Maka blinked then giggled "you're a cat"

"what?"

"your purring"

Soul blinked and the rumbling stopped. The angel whined softly and plucked at his red shirt. He clucked softly and the purring stuttered into life. She smiled and rest her head back on his chest and closed her eyes. Soul wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled "all mine" he whispered and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: GUESS WHAT YOU GUYS! Ch 13 is a lemony chapter! Souls a perv! :3 but ch 12 is basically another filler with angelic powers this time because I didn't know what to write….and I have writers block! I don't know what to do next for ch 14 :( help! I can't update again till i have at least one more chapter written! Also as for my other fabfics i might stop doing 'This love, This hate' because its poop and i had no idea where i was going with it. as for 'you and me, we have no faces' that one stays cuase its badass!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13: lust

By: Delilanah

AN: ok so ch 12 is so absolutely pointless and boring that im scrapping it! So you guys get LEMON! Well sort of….mostly just pervy soul… ;3 fuuuuun. AVERT YOUR EYES SMALL ONES! KEEP YOUR INNOCENCE WHILE YOU CAN!

and sorry i havent updated in a while ive been so damn busy lately and haven't been in the mood to type -_-'

* * *

><p>CH 13 (or 12 )<p>

Maka was reluctantly laying in Soul's lap. Soul sat at an angle on the throne with Maka laying sideways, her butt between his legs. Soul was rubbing her exposed thigh with his fingertips, making her shiver. He rubbed a little higher with each pass, going to her knee then back up slowly, occasionally nipping at her or ear. She shifted in his lap as his thumb brushed dangerously close to her nether region. He looked at her and laughed softly. "something wrong little one?". He asked in her ear, nibbling it gently and squeezing her thigh. She let out a soft gasp and shifted again. "I asked you a question" he growled softly. She glared at him and turned her head away "I'm not going to answer if your going to be a jerk" she huffed.

He growled softly and forced her to look at him "I do love how defiant you are" he said with a grin, his sharp teeth on display "I'm going to break it with _immense _pleasure" he purred with a lustful grin. Maka blushed bright red and shifted again. The demon grabbed her boob and squeezed, she shivered and made a soft noise, arcing her back slightly. Soul grinned and licked up her neck, he then bit down hard, drawing blood , he groaned at the sweet taste of the angel's blood. He squeezed her breast with one hand, the other hand brushing her nether area, making her mewl and wiggle in his grip. "fuck Maka" Soul hissed licking the bite mark.

"I'm half tempted to fuck you right now." he said against her skin then bit her again drawing more blood. He grabbed her core, making her gasp softly and jump slightly. His other hand kneading her breast. She made another soft noise and stiffened. Soul hissed between his teeth as she pressed against him. She blushed and looked away. The demon began to rub her core thru her panties, making her whimper and mewl. He grinned and continued.

"Damn Maka." he whispered in her ear "your soaked." She blushed and shivered hard "s-shut up." He grinned and pressed his lips to hers and slipped his fingers in her underwear, feeling the coarse wet curls underneath. Maka gripped his shirt. Soul ran the finger pad of one finger over her folds, making the angel whimper into his mouth.

He did that for a while, torturing her, wanting her to break, to beg, to get frustrated, but all she did was mewl and shudder against him. Soul stepped it up a bit and rubbed her clit, causing her to cry out and shudder harder. "do you want me to do more?" he asked in her ear in that deep, sexy voice, rubbing a little harder. She cried out again and blushed. "you have to tell me, other wise I won't know what you want." he sneered. "m-more" Maka choked out. "more? More what?"

"Do more! Please!" she cried "I want more!" He got a wicked grin "you still haven't told me what you want. What do you want more of?" he teased. The angel let out a frustrated cry "God damn it Soul! More! I want more! Rub more!" Soul chuckled darkly, his angel had creaked. He slid a finger into her, she was hot and wet, making Soul groan. Maka let out a soft moan and shivered hard. He began to move his finger but she stilled his wrist, taking a few shaky breathes before letting go of him. He nipped at her neck and put a another finger with a groan and began to move his fingers, slowly at first but getting faster biting and sucking on her neck, making her moan and writhe in his lap. After a bit she let out a load moan and threw her head back, tensing up, then relaxed, panting and twitching every so often. Soul pulled his fingers away, they dripped with his angel's pleasure, he licked them clean with a groan, his addiction making him hungry for it, but he held himself back, he made the angel lick them clean as well. "good girl, your learning" he sneered.

* * *

><p>AN: enjoy that lusty chapter! tell me what you thought! god i feel so embarrassed posting this chapter!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14: secret sin

By: Delilanah

AN: I'm sorry I haven't been updating! Ive been really busy! Plus my little brother (little shit -_-) stole the laptop! But I have 20 chapters written(in a note book) but I'm a horrible procrastinator. ANYWAYS! This chapter is pretty short…..and is basically a filler, but I can't dump it because I already dumped 12.….

But please excuse any spelling or grammar errors! Love you guys!

* * *

><p>CH 14: Secret sin<p>

Maka lay in the demon's lap for a few moments then sat up." I'm a horrible angel!" she said softly. "no your not." Soul said, running his fingers thru her hair. Maka shook her head. "I am! I'm a horrible, awful angel!" He blinked. "how are you an awful, horrible angel?" he asked. She put her head in her hands. "I've sinned!" Soul rolled his eyes. "big whoop, you sinned, so what?" She lifted her head and glared at him. "I'm an angel! Sinning is one the worst things I can do!" The demon leaned forward and kissed her quickly. "Maka, angels sin all the time, it's ok if you sin a few times." He said softly. She sighed softly and leaned back. "but I don't sin, I've only sinned once or twice."

"Naughty girl."

She glared at him and rolled her eyes. "I used to sneak out of heaven with Crona and Thomas."

"who?"

"Crona is a Halfling, half angel, half dark angel. She's my best friend. Thomas is my personal body guard and also my best friend." She said and shifted in his lap. Soul shrugged and began to rub her leg again. She smacked his hand lightly. "no more sin." She muttered. The demon whined softly and pulled her close so she leaned against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her, his hand on her arm and his thumb rubbing the soft skin of her arm, his other hand still rubbing her leg gently. He leaned his head on hers and hummed the soft tune of one of the music boxes. Maka closed her eyes and smiled softly, fiddling with the edge of his black long coat and shifting her legs so they curled to the side of him.

Soul continued to hum and rub her thigh. Maka opened her eyes and smacked his wrist lightly. "no." she muttered. The prince whined again. "why not?" She looked at him. "no more sin." He huffed softly. "but we had so~ much fun!" he grinned and nipped her ear lightly. She blushed and looked away from him " no more sin." she mumbled. Soul whined softly. "no more, ever?" he asked softly, frowning slightly. She blushed and shrugged. "I-I don't know." she muttered. "O come on little one." he purred in her ear. "Let me be your secret sin."

* * *

><p>AN: told you it was short! Please tell me what you think! If you have a question, please ask! If you have a idea, please tell me I would love to hear it! FUNFACT: dementophobia is the fear of insanity!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15: monster

By: delilanah

AN: here's a dream chapter for you :3 sorry I haven't been posting as much as I used to! Im a procrastinator…but I have 23 chapters written out! I just have to type them… -_- good fun. But anyways! I hope you like this chapter! It gose a little bit more into Soul's past, but not very much.

INPORTANT!: if any one makes fan art of my stories! Please tell me so I can give you a shout out! (*cough* and fan girl over you) I like fan art :3

* * *

><p>CH 15 : Monster<p>

The angel sprinted down the dark hallway as the shadows chased her, she was back in the labyrinth of rotting gray wood. Maka stopped as the hallway split three ways. "God help me." she whispered. She was terrified that Hiro would show up. "there's no God here." rasped a voice in her ear. She screamed and turned but no one was there. She shuddered and turned back around, she felt hot breath on the back of her neck. She shuddered again, trying to remain calm, her hands shaking. Maka walked forward slowly and turned right, determined not to look behind her. There was nothing there. But the hot breath on her neck told her other wise, she shuddered once again then broke into a run. "Soul!" she yelled.

XXXXXX

The hell prince lashed out, his steel talons hitting nothing, his dragon hide arm slamming into the rotting gray wood. Soul let out a frustrated roar, his white tail thrashing. "where the hell are you?!" he roared. "here." said a raspy voice in his left ear. "or there." said a voice in his right. "maybe behind you." Soul roared and turned, lashing out, but something grabbed his scaled arm midswing. He blinked and looked up, his eyes wide with terror. He wrenched his arm away and took several steps back, shaking his head. "No!" he yelled. "NO! your dead!" A man stepped forward, he had white hair tipped with red, his eyes the same as Soul's, only colder, he was well built and tall. "I'm far from dead, boy." he growled. Soul backed away more. "your dead Discord!" he yelled then turned and took off.

XXXXXX

Maka kept glancing back despite herself. She saw the shadow of a person right behind her, she let out a soft sob and ran faster. She turned corner after corner, slamming into walls when she turned to fast. No matter how fast she ran she could still feel the hot breath on her neck. "leave me alone!" she screamed, her lungs burned from running, her bare feet stung, her arms and sides hurt from slamming into walls, her dark purple dress torn, cut by the nails in the rotting wood. She hurt all over. She skidded to a stop and leaned against the wall, gasping for air, her whole body shaking. She looked around and saw nothing, the hot breath on her neck gone as well. "Soul." she choked out. "w-where are you?"

XXXXXX

Soul glanced back at his father, the man who had beaten him as a child, as well as his half-brothers blackstar and hunter. He hated his father, the demon was abusive and cruel, the only person he was remotely kind to was Zeera, Soul's mother. Soul turned a corner and slammed into Discord. He stumbled back, his eyes wide with horror. "y-your not real!" he yelled and pushed past Discord and sprinted as fast as he could. "Maka!" he yelled loudly. "little dove, where are you?!" he turned corner after corner, determined to find his angel before something else did.

XXXXXX

Maka looked up when she heard the demon call out for her. "Soul?!" she yelled back. "where are you?!" she took a deep breath and began to run again, the hot breath on her neck starting. "Soul!" she shuddered.

"Little dove!"

She ran faster, turning down hallway after hallway. "Soul, where are you?!" she cried, desperate to find him. She slammed into a wall and winced slightly but recovered quickly. She turned a corner and saw him "Soul!" she choked and ran to him. Soul's eyes where wide and his whole body shaking, he pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly. "are you alright? Are you ok? He didn't get you?" he asked quickly. "yes I'm alright, and did who get me?" she asked softly, putting a hand on his cheek gently. Soul's terrified eyes darted around and he looked over his shoulder. "Discord is here somewhere." he said. Maka's eyes got wide, she had heard stories of the hell king, he was ruthless and blood thirsty, killing purely for fun and sport. She pressed closer to the demon. "close your eyes." she whispered. The demon closed his eyes, as did Maka.

When she opened them again, she was in bed with Soul, his arms wrapped tightly around her, his body still shaking. "Soul it's alright, we're safe, it's ok." she said softly, nuzzling her face into his chest and wrapped an arm around his midsection, her other pressed between them. "shhh shhh." she soothed. "it's ok, it was only a dream." she whispered. The demon opened his crimson eyes and looked at her then squeezed her tightly and buried his face in her sweet smelling hair.

* * *

><p>AN: there's that chapter for you! NEXT CHPATER: KID! You guys get to meet kid in the next chapter! Yaay! (random fun fact: asymmetriphobia is the fear of asymmetrical things) Anyways! Please tell me your thoughts, ideas, questions, all that good jazz ;) tata for now!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16: kidd's garden

By: delilanah

AN: here's your Kidd chapter! I was in the mood to type(shocker) but yah! Hope you enjoy this chapter! It proves Soul is maka's personal bitch ;3 hehe. But anyways! Heres your crappy chapter.

INPORTANT!: if any one makes fan art of my stories! Please tell me so I can give you a shout out! (*cough* and fan girl over you) I like fan art :3

* * *

><p>CH 16: Kidd's garden<p>

Maka tugged gently on Soul's arm, they where in the music room, the demon was half asleep on one of the large pillows, Maka had been reading but she closed the book with a sharp snap. She tugged his arm again. "Soul~!" she whined. He jerked and sat up. "wha?" he asked drowsily, his hair caught in one of his many earrings. She fixed his hair gently. " I want to go outside." she said as she fiddled with some of his ghost white hair. Soul looked at her and shook his head "no, its to dangerous." she pouted. "please?! I'm so bored!" he shook his head again. "tough shit." The angel narrowed her eyes. "Soul, you will get nothing from me!" she said in a serious voice. He grimaced and got a slightly panicked look on his face. "but it's really dangerous." "so?" she shrugged. " I have you, I should be fine." Soul whined and fell back on the pillow and closed his eyes.

Maka huffed and sat on his abdomen, straddling him, her hands on his chest. The demon opened one crimson eye and grinned, putting a hand on her waist. She narrowed her eyes. "I'm bored. I want to go outside." Soul opened his other eye. "Maka, little dove, it's extremely dangerous, especially for you, you're an angel _**and **_the lilium." he said, frowning slightly and rubbing her side gently. She shivered slightly and whined. "please?!" he huffed. "I'll just take you to Kidd's garden." The angel smiled happily and got off him, jumping up excitedly. "let's go!" Soul groaned. "not right now!" Maka narrowed her eyes again and began to whine, the volume and pitch growing. Soul shot up quickly. "fine fine!" he said quickly.

She smiled and stopped whining, she had the hell prince wrapped around her finger, she could get him to bend to her almost every whim. "lead the way." she said sweetly and kissed his cheek quickly. He grinned and shuffled out of the music room and into the dark hallway. The ash-blonde angel followed him happily down the dark corridor. He glanced back at her and grinned , she wore a black dress flecked with gold, her anklets clinking as she walked, the sinfully high slit up her dress that showed off her long creamy legs, her emerald eyes, outlined in black seamed to glow in the faint light of the torches. The angel had no idea how lustful she made him, how desirable she was.

"It's rude to stair."

"wha?"

"You where staring, Soul"

He rolled his eyes. "was not." "you're a horrible liar." Maka said. He rolled his eyes again and kept walking. His angel walked beside him, he glanced at her and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. She squeaked softly. He stopped at a door and smiled . "ready?" she nodded and Soul opened the door and lead her inside. The room was large, the walls a sky blue. Maka smiled happily. There where large trees, oak maybe, the trunks where thick and the leaves dark green, real grass was beneath her bare feet. The angel let out an excited squeal and took off. Soul smiled and followed her slowly. She ran and came to a field full of flowers. A man sat in the center, braiding the flowers into a long chain. His hair was black with 3 stripes on one side. "Kidd." called Soul. The man looked up and smiled. His eyes where molten gold. "hello Soul." he said getting up, brushing leaves off his black shirt, he walked over and bowed. "you must be lady Maka." he said. "oh please, j-just Maka is fine." she said bowing back. " you must have plant magic." Kidd smiled and nodded, a steam rose from the ground and up to the height of Maka's chest and a white lily budded out. She smiled happily and picked it. "wow! Thank you!" Kidd smiled and glanced at Soul. Maka elbowed Soul gently. "may I climb one of your trees?" she asked Kidd, who nodded. She let out another excited squeal and ran off. She found a tree with low hanging branches and climbed up. "it's hard to climb with a dress on!" she whined. Soul looked up at her and smiled. "better try harder then."

* * *

><p>AN: hope you liked that chapter. The next chapter goes into Soul's past but it's really short….really really short…anyways! Please tell me your thoughts and stuff! There greatly appreciated!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17: Hunter

By: delilanah

AN: heres your chapter! hope you like it! it goes aliitle into Soul's past! sorry its so short!

* * *

><p>CH 17: Hunter<p>

Soul sat on the black throne, his angel asleep in his lap, her head on his shoulder/chest, her legs curled to the side of him, breathing softly. The hell prince smiled softly, he had his arm wrapped around her, one hand fiddling with her hair. He could feel the rumbling in his chest stutter to life as Maka shifted in her sleep and grabbed his shirt, smiling softly. Soul smiled and hugged her small frame closer to him gently. "My sweet little dove." He said softly burying his nose in her soft, sweet smelling hair. "You're all mine and I never want to share you…and I'll never hurt you…never." He whispered, closing his eyes.

He would not become his father, knocking up every other women. Soul had a lot of half-siblings. Black*star, bore from an assassin fear demon was his half-brother and best-friend. Soul knew he hadn't met them all, but he knew several of them. His most favorite sibling was Hunter the human Halfling that Soul cared for greatly. Hunter had been brought to hell at a young age when his mother had been supposedly killed, he trained with Soul in the art of shadow magic, and the pair could perform complex duel shadow magic with ease. When Hunter did something wrong, Discord would attempt to beat the Halfling, but Soul would step in and take the beating for him. When hunter had to return to the human world Soul was sad and upset to see one of his best-friends leave, he told Hunter that if he needed anything, he was to summon the hell prince. Soul hadn't heard from or seen Hunter in a long time, probably because of his fear of Discord.

Discord was abusive and cruel, he beat his children, the ones he could find, he even hit Zeera once or twice, but only because she went completely against his orders. The only reason Zeera stayed was because she had nowhere else to go, and she was living a life of luxury, plus she was just as bat-shit crazy as Discord, they both wanted revenge on the angels.

Soul held Maka closer. "I will never hurt you, little dove." He breathed "not on purpose." He kissed her head and ran his fingers thru her hair. "I won't become my father." The angel shifted. "Soul, shut up I'm sleeping." She whined and snuggled closer to him. "Sorry." He mumbled. "you wont become your father." Maka said. "your nothing like him." she looked at him with those beautiful green that he loved. "your not blood-thirsty like Discord or bat-shit crazy like Zeera." Soul laughed "language Maka." she rolled her eyes and shifted in his lap then lay her head back down. He kissed her head and squeezed her gently. She wiggled slightly and kissed his chin. He smiled and pulled her up then kissed her gently.

* * *

><p>AN: hope you liked that chapter! please tell me your thoughts, feelings, all that good stuff! and yes i know bs and Soul aren't related!<p> 


End file.
